Nova Terra
Summary November Terra was once the Terran Dominion's best ghost, serving as a spy and assassin. After killing General Davis against Emperor Valerian's orders, Nova abandoned her service to the dominion along with Reigel and the rest of the Covert Ops. crew aboard the Griffin. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, higher with various weapons and psionics, at least High 6-C with nukes, the plasma rifle and peak psionic powers Name: November Terra Origin: StarCraft Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Terran, Elite Ex-Dominion Ghost, Vigilante Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Energy Manipulation, Durability Negation, Electricity Manipulation and Technological Manipulation with EMP and Lockdown Rounds, Gravity Manipulation all Terran ground units have self gravity adjusters installed for travelling different planets and space platforms, Invisibility, Stealth Mastery, Hacking, Telekinesis all Terrans with a Psi Index of 8-10 can use Telekinesis, Can naturally detect the presence of nearby psionics and can detect others with the Ghost Visor, Telepathy, Mind Control via the Indoctrination Visor, Teleportation via the Phase Reactor Suit and Blazefire Gunblade, Light Manipulation and Sound Manipulation via Flashbangs, Explosion Manipulation with Pulse Grenades, Plasma Manipulation and Energy Projection via Plasma Rifle and Psionics, Statistics Amplification and Healing via her Psionics while wearing a suit and Super Stimpacks which grants the user the extra ability of healing, can deploy a holographic duplicate of herself that is strong enough to hurt enemies via Holo Decoy, Forcefield Creation via the Ionic Force Field, Resistance to Telepathy, heat, chemical agents, nuclear, biological agents, and radiation. Attack Potency: Building level (Overpowered two marines), higher with various weapons, at least Large Island level with nukes, peak psionic powers, and the Plasma Rifle (Terran nukes can easily destroy Carriers, Battlecruisers, and other capital ships. Plasma weaponry is usually reserved for Terran heavy units such as Battlecruisers and only highly trained and trusted operatives are trusted with wielding these rifles. Destroyed an entire Zerg hive cluster with her raw psionic powers though this feat's level of power is likely inapplicable in regular combat due to her taking a lot of time to charge up this attack however other psionics like Spectres have demonstrated the ability to be capable of Destroying Thors so she should still be capable of outputting attacks of similar but yet weaker levels.) Speed: At least Peak Human movement speed, higher with the Turbojet Jumpsuit, with Superhuman reactions (Consistently fights Zerg and Protoss forces that include Zerglings and Zealots), higher with Super Stimpacks Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Grabbed a marine by the arm and flipped him over with little effort) Striking Strength: Building Class (Overpowered two marines) Durability: Building level,' higher' with other suits, Large Island level 'with the Ionic Force Field (should be capable of at least shielding Nova from Terran heavyweight weapons like the Plasma Rifle itself) 'Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with Monomolecular Blade, several kilometers with psionic powers and weapons (Ghost have rifles have ranges that are at least 5 kilometers in range and are superior to Marines' Gauss Rifles), higher with the Rangefinder Oculus. At least planetary, likely interstellar with nukes (the novel Uprising says that Korhal IV was nuked by Battlecruisers above the planet while the manual states that it was nuked all the way from the planet Tarsonis which is another solar system away.) Standard Equipment: Various helmets including the Ghost Visor, the Rangefinder Oculus, and the Indoctrination Visor, various suits including the Tactical Stealth Suit, the Turbojet Jumpsuit, the Apollo Suit, and the Phase Reactor Suit, various gadgets including Pulse Grenades, Flashbang Grenades, Stim Infusion, Holo Decoy, and the Ionic Forcefield, and various weapons including the C-20A Canister Rifle (has optional EMP and Lockdown Rounds), Hellfire Shotgun, Monomolecular Blade, Plasma Rifle, and Blazefire Gunblade Intelligence: High, Ghosts are trained from their childhood in the usage of their psionic abilities and is considered the best of the best in the Dominion, and she has experience leading an army who abandoned the Dominion in loyalty to her. Weaknesses: EMPs can knock her out of her invisibility, can only be equipped with one helmet, suit, gadget, and weapon at any given time, the indoctrination visor can only control one enemy at a time, nukes are not useful without a considerable distance advantage while also being undetected. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sensing:' Nova can naturally sense the presence of nearby psionic beings, showcased in the Wings of Liberty mission Ghost of a Chance, where she can pinpoint the location of psionic units, and in the Covert Ops mission In the Enemy's Shadow, where she was able to identify a familiar psionic signature of the ghost Stone when she went to apprehend General Davis, though the full range is unknown. *'Ghost Visor:' The ghost Visor augments Nova's sensing abilities to be able to see through invisibility and to pinpoint the locations of nearby enemies. *'Rangefinder Oculus:' The Rangefinder Oculus increases sight and allows her to shoot from longer distances. *'Indoctrination Visor:' Wearing the Indoctrination Visor, Nova can take control of the minds of her enemies, as showcased in the mission In the Enemy's Shadow, where she took control of the mind of a Thor pilot looking for the mechanics bay. This ability also works on aliens such as the Zerg. She can only mind control one target at a time, however. *'Tactical Stealth Suit:' The Tactical Stealth Suit is a lightweight armor that provides permanent invisibility. *'Turbojet Jumpsuit:' Durable armor that equips Nova with a jetpack, allowing her to move at an increased rate and temporarily fly, usually to jump up cliffs. Nova loses all ability to cloak with it worn, however. *'Apollo Suit:' A suit designed to augment psionic abilities that allows using her psionic abilities more often and can cloak at the cost of energy. *'Phase Reactor Suit:' Based on the Stalker's teleportation abilities, the Phase Reactor Suit allows Nova to teleport short distances. The teleportation also creates a temporary invisibility field around her as an unintended but welcome side effect. *'Pulse Grenades:' A standard Terran grenade. *'Flashbang Grenades:' A grenade designed to temporarily blind and daze opponents, and is bright enough to pass through the polarized visors of a Marine's power armor. *'Super Stimpacks:' An improved version of the Marine's stimpacks, Super Stimpacks grant the same benefits of normal stimpacks, including improved speed and reflexes, with none of the losses. Instead, the stimpack heals the user's wounds. *'Holo Decoy:' A gadget that allows Nova to create a holographic decoy of herself that moves at her command. It is solid enough to be able to harm enemies but is overall weaker and more fragile than Nova herself. *'Ionic Force Field:' A gadget that provides an energy shield that blocks incoming damage until a maximum amount is taken or 10 seconds pass. *'C-20A Canister Rifle:' An improved version of the C-10 Canister Rifle. The C-10 could be loaded with 25mm antipersonnel rounds that are charged with energy rather than conventional explosives, allowing it to destroy a siege tank from the inside, and an accurate shot can punch right through power armor. It can also be loaded with EMP rounds to knock out shields and disrupt psionic and energy-based abilities, Lockdown rounds capable of disabling mechanical targets of both Terran and Protoss design and can emit a low frequency targeting laser that can guide nukes to their destination. *'Hellfire Shotgun:' A shotgun designed for maximum infantry disruption, the Hellfire Shotgun has a devastating arc of fire and can fire a penetrating round for even more range and power. *'Monomolecular Blade:' A prototype energy weapon with a blade allegedly one molecule thick, allowing it to cut through most materials with ease. It also provides Nova with a dash attack that can cleave through enemies. *'Plasma Rifle:' An automatic rifle capable of melting enemies into large puddles of plasma. It can fire a slow-moving plasma shot to spread more plasma and damage enemies. *'Blazefire Gunblade:' An incredibly unorthodox weapon, the Blazefire Gunblade fires bullets and has a blade. It allows Nova to use the Fury of One ability, which teleports her between enemies in a short radius 11 times and attacks them, and a single target can be hit more than once. *'EMP: '''Reveals cloaked units, drains enemy energy reserves, and disables enemy shielding *'Lockdown Rounds': Disable enemy mechanical units *'Nuclear Strike:' Should she have a nuke armed in a Nuke Silo or Ghost Academy, Nova can use any of her weapons to guide a nuke to a targeted destination. Due to the nature of the weapon, it cannot be used for close-quarters encounters but has devastating effects on the battlefield. '''Notes: '''Nova can only carry 4 pieces of gear (weapon, suit, visor, and a gadget) at once and the author of her future and current battles should specify what gear she is using against her opponents. Others '''Notable Victories:' Space Marine (Warhammer 40,000) Marine's profile (Speed was equalized, High 6-C weapons were banned. Nova had her Apollo Suit, Ghost Visor, Pulse Grenades, and the standard C-20A Canister Rifle. The Space Marine had a Bolt Pistol, Bolter, Grenades and a Combat Knife) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:StarCraft Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Adults Category:Assassins Category:Soldiers Category:Snipers Category:Gun Users Category:Psychics Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Vigilantes Category:Spies Category:Duplication Users Category:Technology Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Blizzard Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Hackers Category:Healers